


伯勉-stand by

by SweetSuho



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSuho/pseuds/SweetSuho
Summary: 根据两人ins的“stand by”留言所衍生的一篇文，电话sex。
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 7





	伯勉-stand by

【异地恋不容易啊】

“从泰国带点礼物回来吧。”

评论回复发出去不到两分钟，边伯贤的电话就打回来了。

“喂。”金俊勉忍住自己想笑的情绪，道。  
“哥哥怎么能这样呢？”光是听声音，金俊勉都能脑补出电话那头边伯贤嘟起嘴的表情。  
“我怎么了？”  
“明明有在看ins，也收到我的评论了。”  
“嗯。”金俊勉不置可否。  
“那你为什么还不回关我。”  
“我和吴世勋在打赌呀，我的关注数要是先变，我就输了。”  
“嘁。”  
“吃醋了？”听到小男友不满的声音，金俊勉感到格外有趣，忍不住继续逗他。  
“没错，礼物没有了！”小男友声音闷闷，来泰国这几天见不着面，找到难得闲暇的时间给对方留了言，想引起对方的注意，却没想到对方满脑子都是和另一个队友的赌约。  
“如果输了很丢脸的，我们伯贤不会因为这种事和我生气的对不对？好久没去泰国了，伯贤一定不会拒绝我的，对吧？贤ni~”金俊勉故意撒娇道。他以往在边伯贤身上吃过不少亏，每次遇到小摩擦，边伯贤一撒娇他就总是顺着边伯贤的意思妥协了。后来俩人在一起时间久了，金俊勉也渐渐发现了治边伯贤的法宝——就是反过来冲边伯贤撒娇。  
果然，听到金俊勉软声喊他，边伯贤也改变了态度：“要带礼物也不是不可以——俊勉哥得答应我一件事。”  
“除了让我和吴世勋的赌局作废，其他事情都答应你。”金俊勉道。  
电话那头顿了顿，然后突然很大声说道：“那我们电话做爱吧。”  
金俊勉吓得慌忙捂住了手机，他还是对边伯贤这小子的“恶劣”程度测算太保守了，扭头一看，坐在旁边的金钟仁正在睡觉，前排的经纪人正随着车载音响里的音乐摇晃着身体，金俊勉佯装生气道：“呀！边伯贤！我还在回宿舍的车上呢！”  
电话那头满意地笑了起来：“我也还在待机室啊——不过只有我一个人在。俊勉哥要是想现在做，我always stand by——”  
“胡闹，要到宿舍了，我挂了。”红着脸，金俊勉挂上了电话。

不一会儿，金俊勉收到了一条ins私信。  
Baekhyunee_exo:“三个小时后的现在，在我房间，stand by。”  
Kimjuncotton:“干嘛？”  
Kimjuncotton:“不是有kkt，干嘛要给我ins发私信……”  
却没有收到回复。

小分队三个人都去了泰国，都暻秀也因为有别的行程而不在宿舍，现在宿舍属于白倩包嘟的那一层没有人在，金俊勉回自己宿舍洗了澡，犹豫了一阵，还是控制不住好奇心，拐上了边伯贤宿舍所在的楼层。  
当熟练的输入密码锁的密码，推开房门，金俊勉才觉得自己一定是被恋爱蒙蔽了头脑。一边在心里吐槽边伯贤时常的“出格”，却又总是控制不住自己想陪他做些疯狂的事儿。  
这三个小时也就变得格外漫长起来。  
他无聊的刷起推特，从上往下拉，全是边伯贤今晚活动的照片，顺手保存了几张看起来不错的，又看了几个表演视频。或许是因为白天练习太累，再加上这样漫漫的等待太磨人，金俊勉百无聊赖地在躺在边伯贤的床上，鼻息间都是被子上盈留的边伯贤的气息，不一会儿，他就睡着了。  
也不知睡了多久，直到电话铃声将他吵醒。迷迷糊糊接起电话，听到了电话那头令人心情愉快的边伯贤的声音：“哥哥，到我房间了吗？”  
还没有完全清醒，带着睡意的回应夹杂着电磁波的声音，显得更粘人：“嗯……伯贤你真好闻。”他把脸埋进枕头，深深吸了一口气。  
“哥哥真乖，已经在床上了吗？”  
“嗯……不要用这样的语气跟我说话。”介于清醒和混沌间的神智，面对边伯贤这样主导者的语气，金俊勉还是感到害羞。  
“哥哥不喜欢吗？”  
“没有。”很喜欢。  
“衣服脱了吗？”此时边伯贤的声音低得很，带着些许气音，从耳麦传入金俊勉耳朵里，挠的他耳朵痒得很。  
“还没。”  
“哥哥今天穿的什么？”  
“和你一起买的卫衣，和你同款的那条运动裤。”金俊勉轻轻拽了拽自己的卫衣角，像是有谁要撩起他的卫衣一般羞涩。  
“内裤呢？”边伯贤问。  
“嗯……”金俊勉的手指划过自己的裤子边缘，裤腰往下拉开了一条缝，露出黑色的内裤边缘，“黑色的。”  
“是我们在练习室做的那次，还是宿舍的卫生间那次里穿的？”  
“练习室。”金俊勉想起来那次在练习室里，边伯贤从后面扣着他的腰侵犯他，镜子里春光一览无余，想起来也令人发躁。只是想到这里，包裹在黑色内裤下的欲望，也渐渐精神起来，血液往下涌的时候，金俊勉觉得有些晕：“我们伯贤，现在穿着什么呢？”  
“演出的衬衣，还有裤子。现在变得太紧了，我把腰带松开了。它现在正精神勃发的想着你呢。”  
金俊勉一瞬间就明白过来边伯贤说的“它”是指什么，他和“它”曾亲密接触那么多次，金俊勉吞了口口水，声音也有些沙哑了：“我也很想你。”  
“想我，还是想‘它’？”  
“都想。”  
“要不要摸一摸它？它现在很难受，胀得厉害。”  
“嗯……”金俊勉的手在边伯贤被子上摩挲着，在脑海里幻想着自己摸到了边伯贤的身体。  
“哥哥，把你的裤子脱掉吧。我喜欢看你自己脱衣服。”  
“嗯。”金俊勉答应着，连着内裤一起，把裤子踢下了床，“脱掉了。”  
“然后我会亲吻你的肚脐，你腰侧的软肉是你的敏感带。”  
金俊勉轻轻摸了摸自己的腰侧，伴随着边伯贤电话里的呼吸声，轻轻颤栗着。  
“接着我会咬住你的乳头，我的舌尖滑过的时候它们会听话似的立起来。”  
“嗯……”他的手顺着衣服下摆伸进去，摸到自己的胸口，用指尖模仿边伯贤平时咬他时的力道，按压着乳头，不一会儿就变硬了。  
“现在，你应该已经勃起了。”边伯贤说，“摸摸它。”  
金俊勉躺在床上，把电话放在了耳朵边，另一只手摸向了此时高高昂着头的下身：“啊……”他小声地喘气，让自己的五指姑娘顺从的服侍着它。  
“不要只照顾上面，先揉揉下面的囊袋，你总是喜欢我先摸那儿。”边伯贤引导着金俊勉，“哪怕不碰你的阴茎，光是摸你的囊袋，你的前面都会渗出水。”  
顺着边伯贤的引导，快感让金俊勉不自觉的并拢双腿，阴茎前的小孔也如边伯贤所说一般，渗出了几滴前列腺液。  
“出水了吗？”边伯贤问。  
这样的对话让金俊勉很不安，可又无法违抗此时身体里蒸腾的情欲，还是乖乖答道：“嗯。”  
“这个时候我会握住你的上面，五指并拢，知道我是怎么帮你弄的吗？”边伯贤问。  
金俊勉摇了摇头，才想起边伯贤此刻和他隔着电话，看不到自己的动作。  
“跟我一起。”边伯贤继续说。  
金俊勉把耳朵凑到听筒旁边，听到了边伯贤已经变得粗重的呼吸声，还有……还有“啧啧”的水声。  
边伯贤也正在电话那头，撸动自己的性器。声音这样大，应该是故意擦了润滑油，“噗嗤、噗嗤”的声音撞进电话里，撞进金俊勉的耳朵里，让金俊勉浑身发麻，手上也不自觉地跟着边伯贤的频率动了起来。  
“俊勉哥……我想听听你的声音……我不亲你的话，你是不是又咬着嘴唇了？”  
“唔……没……没有……”快感让他张口说的话全变成了呻吟，耳边伴随着边伯贤被电磁波过滤的喘息声，噗嗤作响的水声，金俊勉不过撸动了几下，就已经有点儿受不了，便开口哀求到：“伯贤……我要射了……嗯……啊——”  
“俊勉哥，我想要你。”边伯贤也有些情动，隔着电话看不到金俊勉此刻绯红的脸，可光是隔着电话听到对方这样无助的呻吟，边伯贤就已经觉得下身胀得厉害。  
“伯贤……我好想你。”他发泄在了自己手里，高潮过后反而有些空虚，他蹭着边伯贤的床单，小声道。  
“打开我床头柜的第二个抽屉，有个黑色的盒子。里面是给你准备的。”边伯贤道。  
金俊勉还有些发懵，但仍旧听话的拉开了抽屉，拿出了边伯贤说的盒子。打开一看，又羞又恼：“呀！边伯贤！你是不是早就预谋好了？”  
盒子里躺着一个形态逼真的假阳具，旁边还躺了一管润滑油。  
“我按照我的尺寸定制的。”  
“……你小子！留着自己用吧！”他羞愤地盖上盒子。  
电话那头传来了和刚刚截然相反的，软绵绵的声音：“俊勉哥~我们试试嘛？如果不舒服，你可以停下来的。”  
第一次哄金俊勉上床时，边伯贤说过一样的话。  
“我们总是异地，没办法每天陪在哥哥身边，但是还是想和哥哥，毫无保留的亲密接触。哥哥会答应我的，对吗？”  
奈何同样的招数，用在这个容易心软的哥哥身上，还是百分百有效。  
“如果不舒服，你就回来受死吧。”金俊勉道。  
等他给自己擦了一圈润滑剂，握着那根狰狞的假阳具尝试了几次没能顺利进去的时候，金俊勉想自己一定是脑袋里搭错了线，让边伯贤这么隔着电话听他自己操自己。  
“我胀得好难受啊，哥哥……让我进去吧……”  
被边伯贤得恳求弄得没了脾气，金俊勉努力放松身体，把长长的双腿摆成M型，把那根看上去和边伯贤那话尺寸相当的假阳具往身体里送：“太……太大了，好难……”  
“平常哥哥都能吃下贤贤的东西，这根假的和贤贤一样粗，一样长。哥哥一定可以的。”  
听到边伯贤撒娇，金俊勉感到一阵酥麻，身体也更软了些，他又往假阳具和穴口挤了些润滑油，稍稍一用力，假阳具便挤了进去。  
少了边伯贤在身边帮他做扩张，又有个和边伯贤性器一般粗长的巨物挤进他身体，说不难受是假的，他没忍住，发出一声难耐的呻吟。  
电话那头对他的反应似乎也格外满意，嘴上也没放弃戏弄他：“俊勉哥，你好紧。我现在进去多少了？你的小嘴吃掉了我的一半吗？”  
“还……还没有。”金俊勉拼命抑制着下身的难受，“伯贤，我想要你亲亲我。”  
“我会亲你，先亲你的眉心，然后是鼻尖，接着是锁骨，还有你的下巴。”边伯贤道。  
金俊勉眯起眼睛，回想起边伯贤亲他时，吐在他面颊上的呼吸，痒痒的：“嗯……伯贤，你进来了，塞得我好满……好胀……”那根巨物被缓缓推入，只留下两个囊袋抵在穴口。  
“俊勉哥真乖……要好好扶稳哦，不要让它掉出来。”  
“嗯？……嗯！！！”金俊勉还没来得及问边伯贤说的不要掉出来是什么意思，体内那根就震动起来，“啊……啊！！停一下……伯贤……啊……伯贤……”他惊慌失措的胡乱喊叫，却又下意识的加紧了双腿，那根震动的假阳具不断得在他体内搅动着他敏感的神经，他想伸手把它拔出来，却又因为席卷而来的快感，下意识的把它按住。  
“是远程遥控的哦，现在是俊勉哥最喜欢的频率，九浅一深，你会发着抖然后被我操到再次勃起。”  
金俊勉在床单上扭动着身子，床单上印着不知是汗还是其他液体，他浑身战栗，下身也在体内阳具的刺激下有了苏醒的迹象。  
“不要了……伯贤……不要玩了……”后穴因为刺激开始痉挛收缩，想把埋在体内的罪魁祸首推出去。  
“如果俊勉哥让贤贤的宝贝掉出来的话，贤贤会生气，回来会惩罚哥哥的。”  
金俊勉现在全身血液都聚集在了下半身，脑袋缺氧，高潮的失控感让他不敢违抗边伯贤的命令，把被挤出小半截的假阳具，又全推进了自己体内。  
体内那根假阳具的震动突然又改变了频率，边伯贤的声音也变得遥远起来：“哥真的很敏感呢，这样就受不了。那现在就换一个慢一点的速度，让哥哥缓一缓。”  
那震动的频率是变慢了，顶弄的力道却更重，磨得金俊勉手指脚趾都止不住的蜷缩：“伯贤……不要这样……啊……我错了……伯贤……”下意识的无端认错，想要边伯贤快些结束这段折磨。  
“俊勉哥翻过身去，让我从后面操你吧。”边伯贤说。  
金俊勉听话的翻了个身，趴跪在床上，这是边伯贤平常最喜欢的姿势。  
“我最喜欢这样的俊勉哥，被我顶得不断向前晃。你受不了想跑的时候会被我扣住腰，我会更用力的干你，你也会吸得更紧。”  
体内那根的震动又变快了，甚至比一开始的频率还要快得多，金俊勉想要往前躲，埋在他体内的那根却并没有因此离开他一寸。前列腺被不断的刺激，快感一阵有一阵袭来，他浑身发麻，伸手撸动了自己的性器，却又什么都射不出来，性器也跟随他抽动得厉害。  
他知道，他这是前列腺高潮了，绵延不绝的快感，颤栗的双腿都在告诉他，他被埋在体内的那根和边伯贤尺寸相当的玩具，操弄到了高潮。  
羞耻感让他把头埋进枕头，小声抽噎，枕头上还溢满了边伯贤的洗发水香气，放在一旁的手机，也传来了边伯贤长长的喟叹：“俊勉哥……你真棒……”  
他听到边伯贤渐渐放缓的呼吸，体内那根也的震动速度也满满降了下来。他的双腿像是失去了力气，整个人倒进边伯贤的床里。  
没有心爱的人在身边能在这时给他一个拥抱，金俊勉鼻子有些酸。沉默了半晌没说话。  
“生气了？俊勉哥？”边伯贤问。  
“没有。”金俊勉叹了一口气。“只是有一点想你。”  
“只是一点？”  
“好吧，是很多。”金俊勉道，“我很想你，伯贤。”  
“I will always stand by you.”边伯贤轻声道。

End


End file.
